FREAKER TEACHER
by Ribby-chan
Summary: Bertemu dengan guru baru yang usil, tengil, dingin, arogan, tapi tampan dan manis. Inilah awal kisah Sakura saat bertemu guru barunya. KakaSaku new Fiction Genre humor. Rate nya T. Please DLDR: Di Lihat Di Review. -DISCONTINUED-.


**FREAKER TEACHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by_**** Ribby-chan**

**_Warning_****: AU, Typos, Ide abal, diusahakan untuk mendapatkan feel humornya. Bahasa yang digunakan tidak baku. Soalnya kan kalo humor paling asik ngomong blak-blakan (?)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE GO BACK! :D**

**.**

**_Please enjoy, minna!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 1: Awal pertemuan.

Dipagi hari yang indah, seorang siswi sedang mengayuh sepeda sambil menguyah permen karet. Rambutnya yang dicepol dua tinggi-tinggi membuat kesan kekanak-kanakan ditambah dengan pipinya yang seperti bakpao. Hanya saja, kesannya seketika runtuh saat melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dia pergi ke sekolah menggunakan seragam yang tidak rapi. Misalnya, baju yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam rok dan tidak menggunakan kaus kaki. Serta rompi dan dasinya berada didalam tas. Terlihat seperti badungan. Tapi masih ada kesan-kesan manisnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Siswi bercepol itu segera melajukan sepeda pink metaliknya ke arah parkiran. Saat melewati pos satpam, gadis itu membuat seorang yang berada di dalamnya keluar sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tampak bingung. Satpam itu memperhatikan gadis tengil itu sampai berbelok di suatu tikungan dan menghilang. Satpam itu menebak jika siswi tadi salah masuk sekolah atau sedang sakit tapi memaksa dirinya untuk masuk. Atau jangan-jangan… siswi tersebut terlambat?

Di tempat yang luas seperti lapangan–parkiran–, berjejerlah sepeda-sepeda dengan rapi. Tapi, di ujung barisan sepeda, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang dicepol kiri dan kanan sedang terburu-buru sambil memakirkan sepeda dan menguncinya. Dia mengambil tasnya yang berada dikeranjang sepedanya. Saking terburu-burunya, dia sampai lupa dengan buku yang jatuh bersamaan dengan tas yang ditarik keluar oleh gadis itu. Dan gadis itu mengacir menuju ke kelasnya.

Tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menuju kelasnya selain melewati ruang guru. Tanpa memikirkan keadaannya sekarang, gadis bercepol dua itu berjalan sambil menunduk saat akan melewati ruang guru. Tapi,–

"Haruno!" seru seorang wanita dengan tegas. "Kamu melanggar peraturan!" lanjutnya dengan nuansa horor.

Bersamaannya waktu, ada seorang laki-laki sedang memungut sebuah buku bersampul plastik yang tergeletak di jalanan. Sambil mengerutkan dahi nya, dia berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahan.

* * *

Sakura POV.

Huwaaaa! Aku terlambat! Hah! Ini semua karna kemarin terlalu banyak hal yang aku lewati. Jadilah seperti ini, dengan terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah mengenakan seragam yang setengah-setengah. Dan yang harus kalian tahu, dipelajaran pertama nanti akan ada desas-desus ulangan dadakan. Makanya aku sempatkan untuk membaca catatan yang pernah dituliskan oleh Shizune-sensei. Karena waktu yang tidak memberi ku kesempatan, catatanku ku simpan di keranjang sepedaku.

Ku kayuh sepeda ku cepat-cepat. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Datang seterlambat ini. Biasanya aku selalu sampai tepat waktu. Bukan, maksudku adalah datang ke sekolah bertepatan dengan bel masuk berbunyi. Hehehe.

Okeh, Sekolah tinggal di depan mata. Haduh, aku enggak punya banyak waktu lagi! Kaus kaki yang belum aku pakai serta dasi dan rompi yang berada di dalam tas, dan memakirkan sepeda tidaklah mendapat waktu luang yang begitu sedikit. Pasti sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menitan. Atau mungkin, kalau aku ketahuan tidak dalam keadaan rapi, aku akan dihukum. Entahlah hukumannya apa, jelas aku tidak mau dihukum. Apalagi jika ada ulangan. Aku tidak mau susulan. Enak saja.

Setelah aku memakirkan sepedaku, aku langsung menuju ke kelas tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang lain lagi. Pokoknya aku sampai di kelas dan mengerjakan ulangan. Titik.

Ya aku harus mengendap-ngendap jalan menuju kelas ku. Karena hanya ada satu jalan menuju ke kelasku. Enggak sih, sebenernya masih ada dua jalan lagi. Tapi, karna satu tangga jauh dari tempat parkiran dan satu lagi ada guru piket yang akan memberi hukuman bagi yang terlambat. Memang sih penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat, karena ini baru terlambat tujuh menitan. Sepuluh menit keatas, guru-guru akan berjaga ketat bersama anjing _bulldog _nya. Okeh, semoga aku selamat sampai kelas. Tapi,–

"Haruno!" ada yang memanggilku! Siapa? Coba aku liat kebelakang. "Kamu melanggar peraturan!" Doeeeng. Ternyata itu…

* * *

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku berada. Di luar kelas. Masih mending diluar kelas. Lah ini di pinggiran lapangan. Aku harus dihukum mengerjakan ulangan disini gara-gara Tsunade-_sensei _yang melihatku berantakan tak kewalahan. Emang dasarnya aku yang lupa dengan keadaanku saat mengendap-ngendap di depan ruang guru. Tapi sekarang sudah kurapikan semuanya. Kaus kaki? Udah. Rompi? Dasi? Ceklis.

"Haaah~" aku hanya bisa mendengus saat mengerjakan ulangan yang yah lumayan gancil, lah. Yaiyalah! Soalnya kan ada dibuku catatan semua. Tapi tuh betenya kenapa harus ngerjain di pinggiran lapangan gini? _Image_-ku bakal setipis apa setelah ini? Konyollll. Untung aja jarang ada murid-murid yang berkeliaran dipelajaran pertama. Eh, ngomong-ngomong catatan, buku catatannya mana nih? Lumayan juga enggak ada yang ngawasin. Tinggal satu lagi nih. Nanggung. Cuman apaan jawabannya?

Lahlah, kok enggak ada ditas ku, sih? Hm… ohiya, tadikan bukunya ada dikeranjang sepeda. _Stupid_! Duh ini apa jawab nya? Untuk ngedapetin hasil rugi-labanya gimana?

"Huaaaatchiim!" Mampus! Siapa tuh? Enggak ada orang ah. Paling halusinasi doang.

"Fyuuuuh" ah! Siapa lagi sih yang tiup-tiup leher aku? Cih, pake mendung segala lagi nih. Apa tadi angin yang niup-niup? Semoga. Nah, sekarang aku tinggal nyerahin jawaban ulangan ini ke ruang guru. Sip daah.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Seorang siswi bercepol dua sedang melamun menatapi langit yang sedang mendung. Tapi lamunannya telah berakhir karena tujuannya sekarang adalah menyerahkan kertas ulangannya ke ruang guru. Setelah sampai di dalam ruang guru, siswi tersebut segera menuju meja yang ada di barisan paling depan.

"Sensei, ini ulangannya udah selesai. Aku taruh sini yah?" ucap siswi tersebut sambil berbasa-basi.

"Iya. Jangan diulangi lagi ya, Sakura" Balas guru dan diakhiri dengan senyumnya.

"Ha-hai' sensei" lalu siswi yang kita kenal dengan Sakura tadi segera membungkuk.

"Oh iya, apa saya bisa minta tolong?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah permintaan yang terlontar dari mulut guru itu. Dan membuat siswi di depannya itu menjadi tegang.

"Apa itu, Shizune-sensei?" Sakura menanya pelan-pelan. Takut-takut permintaan tolong seperti membeli majalah wanita edisi mingguan atau disuruh membeli pembalut. Hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Shizune untuk menyuruh murid-muridnya.

"Kamu bisa kasih formulir ini ke Kakashi-sensei? Meja nya ada di pojok belakang sana. Saya lagi buru-buru untuk masuk kelas kedua." Pinta Shizune dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kakashi-sensei? Hai' sensei" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil berkas yang diberikan Shizune tadi. Sambil mengembangkan senyum satu jengkalnya. 'Untung bukan hal yang aneh-aneh' pikir Sakura..

'Namanya asing banget. Apa guru baru? Kayaknya iyah deh. Buktinya tempat dia ada dipojokan. Berarti dia memang baru' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya. Setelah sampai di depan meja yang berada di pojokan itu sakura mengetuk kaca yang menyekat meja itu. Ya, di dalam ruang guru ini, semua meja disekat dan mempunyai jarak yang berjauhan. Penyekatan ini dipakai karena dikhawatirkan guru yang asik bergosip dan tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sensei. Ini formulir yang harus diisi dari Shizune-sensei." Ucap Sakura takut-takut tapi penasaran melihat guru yang sedang tertidur sambil membaca buku yang bersampul oranye. Iyalah penasaran. Orang itu guru baru. Apalagi cowok. Barangkali bisa jadi kecengan.

Hening…Diketuknya kaca tadi oleh Sakura. Tapi tidak ada respon dari empunya.

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei! Ini formulir yang harus diisi. Aku taruh sini ya!" ucap Sakura gemas karena tidak direspon sama sekali. Sambil menaruh berkas tadi tapi dengan satu hentakan biar guru yang dipanggilnya tadi menyadari hadirnya Sakura.

Lalu keluarlah Sakura dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Berbicara dengan guru itu hanya membuat waktu sakura terbuang. Seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran kedua. Bukan berdiri seperti patung yang tidak dihargai seperti tadi.

Lain dengan seorang laki-laki dipojokkan, ia melihat salah satu calon didikkannya.

"Ternyata murid disini tidak sabaran. Huft" ucap laki-laki berambut perak yang berani melawan gravitasi itu sambil melanjutkan membaca buku yang ia pegang tadi. Tapi sebelumnya dia hanya melirik sedikit ke arah berkas yang ada dipinggiran mejanya itu.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, Holaa minna-san! Saat ini Ribby lagi nyari suasana baru. maksudnya mau buat fict genre humor yang belum pernah ribby buat. ahaha. Dengan character ceweknya tetep Sakura tapi Cowoknya Kakashi. ahaha. ini fict terinspiarsi oleh keusilan guru ipa di sekolah Ribby. dia selalu ngecengin Ribby kalo disekolah. apalagi kemarin guru itu ngebuat pipi Ribby meraaaah bgt. sekali lagi, dia ngusilin Ribby. nah, berakhirlah dengan pembuatan fict ini deh. ehehe, maaf kalo ada kesalahan. ah, Ribby yakin para reviewer akan memaafkan Ribby. kan para reviewers pada baik hati semuaaa. ehehe. ehm, kebanyakan bacot nih. okedeh, Terima kasih udah mau berkunjung. Review? Concrit? ada kesalahan? klik kotak review;). i LOVE you!**


End file.
